Current practices to mount scalpel blades in a sterile manner on to a conventional handle are difficult and prone to cause problems. Typically, the surgeon or his assistant will manipulate the blade package and handle while using sterile gloves. This will maintain sterility, but the person involved must hold the blade at its back while inserting it onto the handle. It can also be held by a hemostat. If care is not exercised, the sterile gloves may be cut spoiling the sterile conditions.